Though The Rain
by dream-down-the-machines
Summary: When Bella leaves Edward, his heart is nothing short of broken, and Jasper is more then willing to put it back together. JasperXEdward.Please RxR.
1. One year ago today

It had been one year today since you lost control and came so close to killing your only love

It had been one year today since you lost control and came so close to killing your only love. That was it, the end of your never ending life, she was overcome with fear, the kind of fear that not even love could get rid of. If she had died it really couldn't have been any worse, but she didn't die, she ran off with the werewolf boy. There wasn't a day you didn't think of her, but today was the hardest, you wanted so much to cry, but you can't fight the tears that aren't coming. You just wished so much that you had her to hold again, you wanted someone to hol-

Just then your thoughts were interrupted by someone else's:

_It wasn't you fault Edward, no one blames you._

You knew that voice, turning around you saw the tall empathetic blond standing in your doorway.

"Jasper?" You said.

"I can feel you from a mile away."

"Sorry, I just-"

"I know, but Edward, cant you see how happy she is now without the weight of the world on her shoulders?"

"I feel like that weight is on me now."

"So do I." He laughed a little.

You felt yourself get calmer, and you knew Jasper was doing it. Sometimes

You hated when he made things feel different then they should be, Bella was gone and fault was entirely yours! You weren't supposed to be happy!

Jasper had obviously stopped manipulating your emotions because now you were angry, you got up to leave. He tried stopping you, he may be fast but you were faster.

_Edward!_

You ignored his thoughts and kept walking.

"Edward!" He yelled out after you.

Now you were running, you knew he was at you heels but you just wanted to run, far, far away.

You were running the familiar path to your meadow.

The twigs snapped under your feet, coming to the clearing you could see the light breaking through the dense forest.

Almost there…you smirked.

Just as the sun hit your face, you felt a rock solid force pull you down.

You hit the soft grass with the full force of gravity.

"Stop running!" Jasper screamed.

You were absolutely seething; you rolled over and met the blonde's face.

His eyes were angry and hurt.

_Please, just come home…_

"Why should I?! There nothing left here for me!"

_Where else is there?!_

Jasper just stared in shock as he felt your guilt.

"You wouldn't…" He whispered miserably.

"The Volturi are the only ones who can help me and take away this pain!" You cried wretchedly.

"Let _me_ help you."

"Wha-"

You were cut off by his ice cold lips pressing onto yours.

He was freezing cold, but at the same time he made you feel so warm.

The rain poured down, soaking you both.

Still kissing, you didn't pull away.

You melted into him as he wrapped his arms around you, and you ran your pale fingers through his golden hair.

What you were feeling wasn't what he was making you feel, this was really love.


	2. Alice

The pelting rain slowed to a drizzle and the sun started peering through the clouds, you looked up at Japer who looked ashamed because he could feel your shock

The pelting rain slowed to a drizzle and the sun started peering through the clouds, you looked up at Japer who looked ashamed because he could feel your shock.

"Jasper…"

"I-I'm sorry I don't know-"

"Shh."

He looked at you confused.

"For the first time in long, long time, I feel…alive. I would be lying if I said I was mad at you."

You just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before you cupped your hands around his face and leaned in for one more kiss; After letting your tongues explore each others mouths for a while you broke away roughly.

"What is it?" Jasper asked slipping his hands up your shirt.

"Carlisle! He's wondering where we are!"

"Then I guess we should go back."

"Yeah but-"

"We have to keep it a secret for now; I don't know how they'll react so let's just wait."

"Your right, but if they find out you know we can't stay here."

"I know. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

After ten minutes you were both standing on the forests edge just beyond the Cullen Estate.

To avoid any questions you climbed through your bedroom window, sure it had been about 100 yrs since you last had to sneak into your own house but you still knew how to do it. Jasper came in through the backdoor (no pun intended, lol). Trying to make it seem like nothing was out of the ordinary, you and Japer didn't interact too much the rest of the afternoon, except a dashing smile to each other when you walked by.

"Everyone please come down here." You heard Esme call from the parlor.

"What's up?" Emmet asked bounding down the stairs

"Have any of you seen Alice?" She asked.

"Hm come to think of it, no." Rosalie answered.

"No one has." Carlisle said concerned.

"Edward can you hear her thoughts? Maybe she went shopping of something."

"That's unusual of her not to tell anyone. But I'll check."

The room quieted down so you could hear a little clearer, all you could her was 'He'll regret this.' In what seemed to be angry sobbing.

"Well?" Rosalie broke in.

"Um, no I can't hear anything." You said looking at Carlisle.

Later that night Japer crept into your room and you were waiting.

You kissed passionately before Jasper made you feel like you were forgetting something; of course you knew what he was getting at.

"What did you _really _hear Edward?" He asked skeptically.

"What if I really didn't hear anything?" You smirked.

"Come on this is serious!"

"I know, all I could hear was 'He'll regret this.' And that's it."

"You don't think?"

"I'm sure that's why."

"A vision would be the only way she could know, damn why didn't I think of that?!" Jasper clenched his fists tightly as he spoke.

"Where could she be going?" You said quietly.

"Check her thoughts, they might tell us something."

You closed your eyes and listened, "Aro please, it's not a trick I need your help!" She cried

Jasper recognized your emotions.

"What is it?"

"She's going to Aro, to the Voultri…"


	3. Thoughts and Emotions

"The Voultri

"The Voultri..?" Jasper said dropping his gaze.

"We have to tell the others."

"Do you think so?"

You thought for a few minutes, what if they found out what she saw, they'd hate you both and they'd undoubtly make you leave Forks.

"I think we should try to find her on our own and only if things get truly out of hand, then, and only then should we ask the others for help."

"I see every point your making, do you really think we can bring her back?"

"Of course we can." You smiled showing pearly fangs.

He smiled and nodded, in his thoughts he trusted you and he stopped thinking of Alice and started thinking of you, he'd been thinking of you a lot today.

You looked into his liquid gold eyes, they were alluring. Every aspect of his face seemed so slight and so strong at the same time. You reached your lean hands onto his shoulders, they were broad and cold, moving down you began undoing the buttons on his shirt starting at the top and working your way towards the bottom. He smiled turned away.

You felt furiously embarrassed as he walked towards the door._ Click_. He turned the lock on the knob and came back, his shirt long gone. If you had any blood it would all be in your face by now. He sat on the bed and you followed. You removed your shirt and he traced your toned muscles with his hands. He moved closer and embraced you, and you started playing with a lock of his hair. Moving even closer you kissed his neck making him grin. He slipped his hands into your boxers making you moan softly.

3 hours later all traces of clothes were lost, if either of you were alive the heat would have been beautifully intense. It all hurt so much but neither of you could get enough. Jasper was about to cry your name in euphoria when you had to cover his mouth.

"Shhh, no noises."

He rolled over and looked up at you and you wiped the tears off his face.

"I can't believe we didn't get caught, not even a knock at the door."

"I know, but let's not get too liberated with it."

"Your right, I should go to my room before anyone notices I've been in here." He said pulling his boxers and pants back on.

The next day you told the family you and Jasper were going hunting, it only took an hour and half to get to the airport, and now you had to get Alice home before everything fell apart.


	4. Confronting Alice and Aro

The next day you told the family you and Jasper were going hunting, it only took an hour and half to get to the airport, and now you had to get Alice home before everything fell apart

The next day you told the family you and Jasper were going hunting, it only took an hour and half to get to the airport, and now you had to get to Alice before everything fell apart.

"Two first class tickets please." You said smiling your dazzling smile.

"No luggage?" The attendant asked.

"No."

After waiting a good 45 minutes in the terminal you were boarding the plane to Italy.

"When we get there we have to go straight to Aro, if we confront the Voultri as a whole the others are sure to find out." Jasper was talking and staring out the window, concentrating.

"I know." You mumbled back.

"What's wrong?" He turned back to you, he was smiling, not a hint of stress on his marble face.

"Nothing, I just don't feel very good."

"Don't worry Edward, it'll be all right." He took your hand.

"You're right." You flashed your perfect teeth back at your perfect boyfriend.

When the plane landed 14 hours later, you both practically flew to the hide out.

It took a lot of skill to get in unseen, but lately hiding had become an everyday task. Every 10 minutes Jasper looked over to check on you as if you'd shatter if he wasn't too careful. However you finally made it to where Alice's thoughts had led you. The room was damp and only lit with a few candles on the cobblestone walls, a barred opening let the moonlight spill in, illuminating what the candles could not, just below the opening sat a grand ebony piano and atop it sat the ivory vampire.

"Hello Jasper." She smiled.

"Alice." He smiled back.

"I need your help with something." She said.

"Anything." He answered.

"Help me understand why you did this to me…" Her voice quivered with anger.

"Tell me why! I can never forgive the way you hurt me!" She screamed.

"You don't remember do you?" Jasper laughed a little.

She didn't move but kept her defensive eyes locked on her former love.

"…It's funny, all the time we were together and never once did you feel it."

Her eyes widened.

"I don't blame you though, how could you feel it when you could not have meant it?"

He smiled in spite of himself and lifted his gaze from the ground to her.

"…I-I'm so sorry Jasper, I never thought- I just couldn't….I tried."

"I know you did, I'm not angry with you, but I do wonder…even though you know what it feels like to love another, you still want to take Edward away from me."

"Because you never told me! All that time you were lying to me! You only pretended to love me, but when I saw you and him, he was getting the true love I never got, and then I just couldn't take it anymore, I want you to suffer without him like I had to suffer without Aro!"

"Alice love-"

A voice like liquid helium spilled into the room, the raven haired man with eyes like blood descended across the moonlight with no sound at all and sat at the piano, he began fidgeting with the notes and played a three second melody before smiling up at her.

"You have to control yourself, your letting him puppet your emotions far too easily, that's not the girl I know." His solid face was interrupted with a breathless smile.

"I'm sorry darling." She replied.

"Now, about your friends." He turned and looked you dead in the eyes.

"We can't have them snooping around as they please."

"Of course not."

They both stood up, Jasper crouched low to the ground in a defensive stance, a snarl like grinding chains ripped from the depths of his chest. Aro took the challenge and lunged towards him.

"No!" You yelled.

You lurched at a blinding speed towards the threatening vampire. Your body hit his with the force of two mountains clashing; the hit drove him of course in mid-air the two of you crashed to the ground. You were equal in physical strength but he was one step ahead mentally. His eyes were burning into yours, the collision of psychological ability

felt like knives boring into your head, the pain was so unbearable you didn't even realize your blood curdling screams until you felt your throat closing up, but you still couldn't stop.

"Stop!" Jasper voice was louder then your pain, he ran for you and shoved Aro away, you were surprised by his strength, you took his hand and you both ran for what you knew would be your lives.

A/N: Please forgive me!! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry if this sucked, it was to introduce the Voultri before I could move on with the story, and it'll get better I swear. Expect a new chapter by tomorrow; also I don't own anything but my twisted mind.


	5. Feeling strange

Hi everyone thanks for staying with me and my incompetence, but I'm doing a lot better now

Hi everyone thanks for staying with me and my incompetence, but I'm doing a lot better now.

Please let me know how it's going and if you've got any ideas.

But for now enjoy chapter 5! Sorry it's short. I still don't own Twilight.

"Come on!" Jasper tugged on your arm as you both ran at impossible speeds.

"My hips feel like they're splitting! I don't think they're following us!"

"They aren't, I just had to keep our minds sidetracked, so they can't find us."

"I see." You said trying to think like him.

"What did you say about your hips?" He turned around.

"I don't know it's probably just my mind sending weird messages because of Aro." You said thinking.

"Well as long as you're not in too much pain." He smiled brushing a lock of copper hair from your face, as he touched you; you felt your mood greatly improve…of course.

He leaned down and kissed you gently, you had to admit it made you feel better.

After pulling a string or two you had gotten a hold of a little, but nice, apartment for the time being. It was far enough to be hidden, but close enough to still monitor the Voultri.

You were blankly watching the news when Jasper brought you a glass of wine you didn't need, but it was still sweet of him.

"What do we do now?" You whispered.

"I don't know…. can you hear anything?" He asked.

You paused and listened, you heard the familiar voices of Caius and Marcus.

"_We can't let history repeat itself; I suppose we'll have to get rid of them both. Edward especially." _

"_Alec and Jane should have fun with this."_

You shook your head as if it was just a bad dream, but you knew how real it was.

"Edward!"

When your focus came back around Jasper had his hands on your shoulders, he was looking at you worried.

"What did you hear?" He didn't break his gaze.

"…Jane and Alec…"

"What about them?" He was desperately trying to get you to make sense.

"Caius and Marcus said they can't have history repeat itself…" You looked up at the man you loved.

"Jazz…What did they mean?" You asked him.

His face was a blank slate, even though he was trying to control himself the range of emotions he was feeling was rubbing off on you, there were so many it was hard to tell them apart but the most prominent feeling was confusion. You hated how he wasn't talking, so you got into his head.

"_How can that be? There's just no way! Can he feel it? Can he hear it? Isn't he going to tell me? Does he even know yet? How does Aro know? Or is it Alice that knew? It's just not possible!"_

"Jasper!" You snapped at him, he looked at you with a look of shock on his perfect face.

"What are you thinking about? What isn't possible?" You said sternly.

As if he weren't even controlling himself he took your glass away.

"Edward…" He said breathlessly.

"You're pregnant."


	6. Coming Clean

All I can say about last chapter is "Bet you didn't see that one coming

All I can say about last chapter is "Bet you didn't see that one coming."

Sorry if this is getting too weird but I'm just making it up as I go. Please review.

"What?" You said emotionlessly.

"I-I don't know for sure but if this were a normal situation, then you would most defiantly be pregnant." He replied in deep thought.

"But I'm a-"

"Man, biologically. But you're also a vampire so I don't know what to say."

"Has this ever happened before? Is this what they meant by 'history repeating itself'?" You asked recalling what you'd heard before.

"I think what they meant by that was immortal children….Edward."

"W-what?"

"You know we don't have any other choice."

"Jasper we can't!"

"What else are we going to do?"

You stared at him; you did not have an answer to that question.

After a full two hours you finally gained the nerve to pick up the phone and dial. The phone rang and rang; it felt like an eternity before you would hear that voice. Jasper motioned for you to give him the phone but you told yourself that you were the one that had to do this.

"Hello?" The familiar voice was like being splashed with hot water.

"C-Carlisle…" You choked.

"Edward? It's been awhile, are you and Jasper getting your fill?" You remembered that you'd told them you had gone hunting, how long ago was that? A week?

"Actually, we need your help, as soon as you can get here."

"What's wrong? Where are you guys?" He sounded worried.

"We're in Florence."

"I'm on my way."

"Carlisle…please come alone."

"Okay." He replied warmly, you wanted to die.

You closed the phone and took a deep meaningless breath; Jasper never took his golden eyes off of you.

"He's on his way…" You mumbled, he walked over to you and pulled you into a loving embrace, you buried yourself in his chest.

"It won't be long now, the sooner we know the better." He tried making you feel better but it was in vain.

"I think the Voultri is starting to move soon, if they find us what'll we do?"

Jasper was about to answer with another empty reassurance but had been saved by Edward's falling asleep…which he hadn't done in over one hundred years.

When the sun rose you woke up again, you were uneasy about the fact you'd actually slept. But before either of you could actually say anything about it there was knock at door. You felt like hiding in a closet or under a bed like a child.

"Carlisle, you found us faster then I thought you would…" Jasper said with no hint of how nervous he really was.

"I followed your scents…and Alice's as well. She's not here is she?" He said with next to no readable emotion.

Jasper shook his head.

"She's gone to Aro." He said, his anxiety was making it harder for you.

"I know you two are keeping things from me. Tell me everything you need to."

Jasper nodded slowly, this was killing him, and it was killing you two. When he looked to you all you could do was nod, speaking had failed you. Jasper opened his mouth and let out all of the secrets, every last one. The entire time he spoke he only met Carlisle's eyes once, when he said "I love him."


	7. Unexplainable

Hey look a disclaimer…nifty…I don't own Twilight

Hey look a disclaimer…nifty…I don't own Twilight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I see…" Carlisle said finally.

"We're so sorry-" You spoke up.

"Well fist things first, let's get you checked out Edward." He smiled and you both knew you were forgiven.

After the vampire doctor got his hands on all the necessary medical equipment, he had turned the living room into a makeshift clinic. He had you lying on the couch half propped up on a mountain of pillows and Jasper had to settle for sitting on the coffee table next to you. Carlisle ran the instrument across your stone stomach; he was intently looking at the screen of the ultrasound machine like he was waiting for something to jump out at him.

"Edward, in all my life I never thought this could happen, but Jasper was right. You're with child."

"Are you sure? I mean…how?"

You had to flounder waiting for an answer, and then out of nowhere a grinding pain hit you like a wave, the feeling of your hips separating returned only ten times worse. You winced and gripped Jasper's hand; you hurt him but he didn't pull away.

"W-what's wrong with me?" You gasped as the pain started to end.

"Well, you both know vampires can't become pregnant…I mean apparently the women can't. But after you two had sexual relations Edward's body started a self-altering process that's allowed him to reproduce homosexually, and it only took one encounter to impregnate him. I'm not sure if any male vampire can reproduce with another male, or if it's just you. But it doesn't look like this will interfere with your well being in anyway. Of course as you both just saw, his body is still changing itself to accommodate the baby."

He continued talking about different theories on how this could have happened but theories didn't matter. You were carrying a baby and it didn't matter how it happed. You kept staring at your stomach, and to your surprise it was a little bigger then before the pain you'd endured a few minutes ago.

"Carlisle, is its growth faster then that of a normal fetus?"

"I'm glad you noticed, the pain a few minutes ago was your body going through another change, according to the x-rays I took that was your hips spreading further apart and the baby getting a little bigger. Even though it's only been a few weeks, you're already about three or four months along."

"So it's only a little while before he…" Jasper trailed off.

"That's right; my estimate is around 4 or 5 weeks before he gives birth."

"And how will that happen?" You said with more then a hint of worry.

"Well your body's still changing so I probably wont know until just before it's time, but I'm guessing the safest bet is a caesarian."

After more questions and less answers, Carlisle tried to get you to come back to Forks. But after thinking about it you decided it wasn't safe to travel while pregnant and you didn't even want to think about explaining all of this to the others back home. So you agreed to go back and deal with the Voultri after the baby was born. Carlisle however had to return sooner and made you swear to call him at least once a day so he could still monitor you from afar. He whispered something in your ear, Jasper didn't notice.

After he left, Jasper pulled you into a loving hold as you played with his golden hair. He slid his cold hand under your shirt and over the swell in your stomach, the moment his hand touched it, you felt a tiny push against the inside of you.


	8. Calm before the storm

"W-wow

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"W-wow!" Jasper laughed completely shocked.

You couldn't stop smiling, you'd never felt anything like that before, feeling that made the hurting worth it.

"4 to 5 weeks huh?" You smiled kissing your boyfriend.

You were hit every now and then with your body's alterations. A few days after Carlisle's visit Jasper was fixing you a glass of blood that Carlisle had sent from the hospital in Forks to the both of you, it was the only thing in your fridge. As the tall blonde poured a glass of O negative, you cried out in pain as your body made more room. At unbelievable speed Jasper dropped everything and was at your side, he caught you as you started tilting out of your chair.

"Shhh, it's alright." He hushed.

"I-it hurts." You cried.

"I know." He said quietly, almost immediately you felt a calm wash over you.

"Thank you." You smiled up at him.

The two of you were nestled together on the couch watching a movie when you felt yourself falling asleep again. Jasper looked over at the sleeping boy who clutched to his arm. He smiled and carried Edward into their room and placed him on the bed to sleep.

He didn't turn and walk away though, he stayed, and he stood still as a statue and watched as his love slept. Every now and again Edward would smile in his sleep, probably the first dream he's had in over a century. Jasper felt overcome with Edward's and his own emotions, he reached into his pocket and fiddled with the item inside for a while before pulling the ring out and sliding it onto Edward's finger.

You woke up and squinted as the sunlight hit your face, raising your hand to shield your eyes you were stopped by the gleam of silver bouncing from your hand. You were speechless; the ring was silver with engraved roman numerals around it, one to eleven like a clock but instead of a twelve at the top it was an infinity symbol.

"Good morning." The voice was like ecstasy.

"What is this?" You said in trance like state, still mesmerized by the ring.

"You don't like it…" H mumbled somewhat to himself.

"No, it's just…why a ring?" It's not that you didn't like it, it just surprised you.

"I wanted something to _show_ how I feel about you."

You grinned showing all your ivory teeth, words couldn't tell how lucky you were to be both eternally dammed and eternally happy. Jasper must have felt your happiness because he was smiling even bigger then you were. He still seemed sort of down trotted though, so you did what you did best. Still smiling you listened in on his mind.

"_Well we're having a baby…it seemed like a good idea when I was having it made…" _

He trailed off more than a few times on different thoughts. But you had completely stopped listening. It was like a slap in the face. For the first time you heard him say 'we're having a baby' not just him, but anyone. Never once had it been referred to as yours and his. You stood up and started moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as you continued to amble to the front door.

"For a walk…"

"Edward!" He called after you.

You closed him out and found your way out of the apartment building. You didn't know where you were going, you just wanted to walk.

Jasper was left standing in the lavish apartment by himself. He wanted to run after him and bring him back but something in his emotions was stopping him. What was wrong? Was it his fault? This sort of thing always drove him crazy. In the middle of his inward panic your cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He breathed holding the bridge of his nose.

"Jasper, is everything okay?" Carlisle's voice streamed through the earpiece.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Edward isn't answering any of my calls, is he with you?"

"Um no, he actually went for a walk."

"Oh, well how is he doing?"

"Good, getting a little harder to deal with the changes though."

"I see how big would you say he is?"

"I don't know, around 6 or 7 months."

"Good, right on track." He said confidently.

"I um have to go; I'll call you back soon."

"Alright." Jasper hung up.

You were only about a mile of two from home when it began to pour; you sighed and gazed up at the dull sky. Your situation had never felt so real before, you were so afraid for the first time in an eternity. You hated yourself for being so selfish, why couldn't you see it until now? However your thoughts were cut short by the crippling pain inside of you. You bawled out in agony as you felt yourself being torn apart, though no one heard you for the rain had driven them all into the warmth of their homes, your screams pierced the air but no one came or cared. It soon got too difficult to keep your eyes open and you felt yourself getting closer to the wet earth. As you eyes closed you raced towards the dirt, a splash of cold water and gritty soil signified that you had hit the ground. A weak moan escaped your mouth as you clutched your stomach and fell into the darkness behind your eyelids.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow this one came out a lot longer then I thought! Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Inhale, exhale

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We have to get it out of him immediately. We'll evaluate then." The voice of Caius.

"And if the boy dies?" The voice of Aro.

"That's the best we could hope for." The voice of Marcus.

It was the Voultri, they'd been MIA all this time and they had been planning this.

"What about his mate?"

"I doubt he'll come looking for his child after his mate is dead."

You listened to the horrifying conversation from the darkness of you unconscious. You screamed but nothing came out, you fought to wake up but you couldn't.

"What going on?" You heard Aro again.

"Seizure like behavior, stabilize him."

"He's shaking too much to accept the antidote."

You didn't know what they meant, you weren't feeling anything.

"He needs to be awake!" Caius was starting get impatient.

You wanted to laugh, if only they knew how hard you were trying.

"Give him some time; we'll come back in a few hours when the labor induction drug sets in."

The induction drug? The last thing you remembered was walking and thinking about the baby and Jasper. Where was he? You couldn't leave that thought, you didn't even care where _you_ were… you just wanted to see him, and you focused your energy into waking up. You needed him with you again. It crackled through your nerves until you opened your mouth and let out a snapping scream. Your eyes shot open, the room was groggy and damp, and the medical equipment was old and worn. The whole room was at least 50 years old and probably hadn't been used in just that long. Finding the burning spot from before you tore the IV from your arm and all the other wires and tubes they'd connected you to. You stood up and stumbled around a little because of the medications the Voultri had flooded you with. You grabbed your jeans and put them on over your boxers and pulled your grey T-shirt over your swelled stomach. Finding Jasper was a top priority; you crept through the dead corridors of the headquarters. 20 minutes passed before you started getting drowsy…

"_Edward!" _

You whipped around, what you were looking for had found you.

"Jasper! I-!"

He put his finger up to his lips.

"I tracked your scent." He stopped.

"_And then your hurting led me the rest of the way" _He kept that much in his head even though it was pointless.

"Edward can you even read _your own_ thoughts?! Why would you run away like that?"

"I-I don't know." You stuttered.

"Why would you put the baby in that kind of danger?" He voice cracked.

"I…I…" You struggled trying to get words out.

The tension eased, when you looked up his face was guilt ridden.

"I'm so sorry; I should've never let you leave." He wrapped his cold, strong arms around you.

You grinned and chuckled a little.

"I knew you'd find a way to blame yourself, even when you've done nothing." You smiled.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." He took your hand.

The corridors were long, dim and cold, even the silence seemed to echo, Jasper was the one to break it.

"You know who the baby reminds me of?" He said pondering.

"Who?" You looked over; even in the dark you could still see the slight luminance of his snowy skin.

"In my human life I was in the army."

"Yeah…Civil War, just before…" You didn't finish that thought.

"I fought on the confederate side. Looking back I think I might have been wrong." He laughed.

"But I'm from Texas, what else could I do?"

You'd never heard about his war days, you didn't want to bring it up though; you thought it might bother him.

"I moved through the ranks faster then anyone else my age. Before I could enjoy it I was a captain. I was leading my team that night, before they sent me on that retrieval duty, my team was probably the finest group in the armed forces…eight other men all only about sixteen, but one stood out above the rest. My lieutenant, he was from Alabama and wanted to serve like I did. He was the quiet one, when he rarely spoke it was only to me. The last mission we had together was just outside Dallas, My team and I had to infiltrate an enemy campground and bring their general to ours, but when we got there the fort was almost abandoned."

"Almost?"

"The fighters had run away, the privates, the captains, all of their forces had fled. But just to show how pitiful humans can be, they left without their wives and children. I don't know if they thought it would be safer for them there or if they had really left them in the dust. Either way it was our duty as human beings to get them to safety immediately. Of course with any war there are war protesters as well, even way back then. The protesters had placed a bomb in the fort before we arrived, when we heard that, it was chaos trying to get everyone out. Thankfully we got everybody before anything happened…except one person. A child had been crying because her sister was still sleeping in their camp….My lieutenant ran back in without thinking."

You stared at your husband indefinitely, tracing his scars with your eyes; his stare was a million miles away.

"It seemed like an eternity passed while he was in there. Then what everyone was waiting for finally happened. The young woman ran out of the gates and just inches behind her the fort detonated. My lieutenant never came back. I've seen so many lives cut short, but that memory stayed with me for over 100 years. I was the captain…it should have me going in there, not him…he died a hero."

"Jasper…"

The mood was lifted again; Jasper wasn't the type to linger on regret.

"_I remember the face but I can't recall the name…If only I could."_

You heard his conscious without trying, that kind of longing must have been unbearable at first, but you learned fast that memories of your previous lives grew cold quickly.

However the moment was run into by a constricting pain the sudden urge to clench every muscle in your body. Your legs buckled and fell out from underneath you but this time Jasper was there to catch you.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding your shoulders.

You opened your mouth to answer but all that came out was broken yelp.

"Edward!" He said frantically.

"L-labor inducing drug…I-It's a contraction." You gasped.

"Come on." He said hoisting up and holding you into him.

Only about 15 minutes passed before you reached a large chamber, there was a large opening in the vaulted stone ceiling, the moonlight flooded the room eliminating the need for any other source of light.

"There you are Edward, cant have you running off now can we?" The tone rang from the other side of the room…


	10. Silver sunrise

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There you are Edward, cant have you running off now can we?" The tone rang from the other side of the room…

It was her, she shimmered in the glow. Her skin was even paler then ever, but what caught your attention the fastest was the liquid gold diamond that hovered on her ring finger. The Florentine Diamond, one of the largest most valuable in the world, it was a crown jewel up until WWI whose whereabouts were unknown after the war. It matched her eyes perfectly, and it probably wasn't hard for Aro to find it and give it to her.

Jasper tensed and a low growl rippled from his chest.

"Now why so defensive?" She asked playfully.

"Get out of the way Alice, I'm serious." He glared.

"Who's saying I'm not!" She lurched towards you.

You used your body as a shield to block the blow to Edward, you placed him down and looked up at you with worry, and you flashed an amazing smile.

"I'll be fine." You said and turned back around.

"Oh not going to run this time Jazz?" She smirked.

You leaped and flipped into a position facing her on the offense. She chuckled and zoomed right for you; with one arm you held her snapping fangs away from your skin and then knocked her to other side of the chamber with one fluid motion. Then the both of you engaged in graceful, lethal dance of skill and luck. After a while you both were standing defensively facing each other.

You jumped and in mid air searched for a weapon. When you landed you found it, and old pipe running up the wall. Reaching out for it you tore it from its sitting place. Lunging at the girl you went to drive it through her…

The two of you slid across the ground, her teeth dug into your shoulder leaving it torn open, there was no blood at first but the ice cold wound seemed to regenerate the crimson liquid. You had heard of this type of venom, when used on other vampires it reversed the laws and injured you as if you were still human, though it was extremely rare it didn't surprise you that Alice had more then one trick up her sleeve.

The dust cleared and Alice stood holding the pipe just millimeters from her torso, seeing she had hit you, she smirked.

Then her hard eyes became blank and her stare looked far away. You hadn't seen that face in a long time. When her gaze came back she was shaking her head as if she were afraid.

"What did you see?" You asked still not letting down your guard.

She looked at you and her face softened.

"This is such a shame…" She said aloud.

"Well then, aren't you glad you get to keep living? Enjoy your life with Edward. For now."

She sighed, turned around, and walked dreamily away, as if nothing had happened at all. You wanted to finish what she'd started but that couldn't take your attention now. Running back to Edward he stood up on his own before you could even offer your service.

"I can walk; they're still at least an hour apart." He smiled and acted almost like Alice, as if nothing was even happening, maybe you were just overreacting…no, things _were _happening, you wanted to argue with his calm tone but then realized that as long as he was happy then you didn't care.

Finally out of the Voultri's hideout Jasper continuously did a check of your surroundings, and it was just as he thought. They had been watching both your movements from everywhere, buildings, cars, even just walking near you.

He didn't want to stress Edward out, so he casually walked up to his car and opened the passenger door.

You didn't know what Jasper was doing and he was keeping his thoughts clear. Even though it irritated you to know end you followed his lead. You placed yourself in the car being careful not to rattle your body too much, even without any contractions you still had the sensation of pain looming over your shoulder; the pressure was building in your lower stomach as if gravity had focused on that area alone. Every now and again you had to grit your teeth against the pain so Jasper wouldn't notice. Trying to take your mind off the discomfort of being in the early stages of labor, you turned your attention to Jasper as he drove. His attention was more then divided though, each few minutes he'd glance at rearview mirror.

"What is it?" You didn't move an inch as your body clenched through another pain wave.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He tried acting dumb.

"You keep checking the mirror. Who's following us?" You asked sternly.

He didn't look over at you, just kept driving faster.

"Jasper!" You were starting to get angry.

"It's the Voultri." He sighed turning corner onto a highway.

"How long have they been watching?"

"Since we left." He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

He waited as the earpiece rang; a minute or two went by before the repetitive tone switched to a recorded voice mailbox. When he realized no one would be answering you felt his irritation spike up.

_Sorry._ He apologized to you in his head.

"Carlisle, it's an emergency. We need you down here as soon as you can." He closed the phone and floored the engine. Four black cars in different lanes behind you sped up too. Jasper took an evasive maneuver and dropped into the black cars blind spots; while they couldn't see you he took an exit and followed the interstate to the country side and onto a dirt road. Miles down it didn't look like anyone was following you, which was great because the familiar scent of rain hovered in the air and with it the heavy drops began to fall and soak everything. The car gave a weak patter before coming to a halt due to an empty tank. Jasper pounded his fists on the steering wheel bending it almost completely in half.

"Come on Jazz, there's a church." You motioned out the window down a long narrow path that led into an overgrown meadow.

"It's abandon." He said morbidly.

"It's something." You replied getting out of the now useless car.

Of course he wasn't going to sit in the car or let you leave alone so he had no choice but follow you into the run down sanctuary. This place probably hadn't even been visited since the turn of the century. It was full of holes and the wind got in through insignificant places. Jasper took his jacket off and draped it over your shoulders, deep down he'd always be a southern gentleman.

You smiled up at your husband who ran his hands from your shoulders down onto your chest. He pulled you into his body, your two forms fit together like a puzzle. His hands slid over your stomach, and just like every other time the baby kicked underneath his palms, he peered over your shoulder and beamed.

"Not long now." You sunk into his chest.

The scene was flawless until the screeching of brakes against soil echoed outside. Jasper braced himself and stood over you as the doors burst open. There were only six of them, nothing fancy; they must want this to be quick and clean. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alice, Jane and Alec, Their most powerful.

"Aro, it's been awhile. Jasper said casually.

"Let's not turn this into a war, just give us what we want and you'll walk away a free man." Aro got straight to business.

"I don't think you get it, you aren't touching my husband _or_ my child." His eyes narrowed.

"Hmph, isn't that sweet." He scowled.

"Oh come on, I'm sure we can work something out." Nothing could have sounded better.

Everyone in the church looked over in unison to see none other then Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet standing in the doorway. From where you were you could feel all the weight lift from Jasper's shoulders. Now evenly matched, the opposing groups unleashed everything they had. You however had never felt so useless in your entire life. When Marcus was bolting towards you, it took nothing for Emmet to throw him off. He grinned his trademark grin.

"So you got knocked up huh? I figured you couldn't go long without causing trouble for everyone." His laugh boomed through the rafters.

You were by yourself again as the others relentlessly defended you. Then out of nowhere a searing pain welded into your head. It was like you'd been hit with a scolding hot led pipe. Your eyes got heavy as you slid to the floor.

"_We're running in place, we can't beat them or lose to them."_

"_Then I guess we've got no choice."_

"_The sooner we have it the better."_

"_Tell them they can play now."_

"_Jane and Alec deserve a little fun."_

You came back to Jasper violently shaking you.

"Edward!" He was in a clear panic.

"…Jane and Alec…" You mumbled.

Alec and Jane giggling at the front of the room by the doors, looking outside. Apparently the battle had moved outside, Jasper must have checked on you and found you passed out. You saw the others still fighting. Alec took Jane's hand in his; they were still filled with childish laughs. Aro shot back into the church looking for a fight. Jasper over powered the vampire just long enough.

"Edward get out of here!" He yelled.

You made your way across the church to the other side but you didn't leave.

"I'm coming! Go now!" He kept shouting.

You knew he only wanted you to be safe, so you obeyed.

Outside Alec and Jane were chasing each other playfully.

"Ready?" Alec asked.

"Ready!" She answered.

They joined hands and ran up to the side of the building, Jane's eyes grew cold, the moment her hand touched the structure it was engulfed in flames. Still giggling they ran off.

"Jasper!" You screamed, the blaze thrashed in the wind and rain, making you uncertain at first but you shook it off and ran inside.

The heat burned your eyes and already the old church was giving into the flames. At the other end, Jasper was critically wounded by Aro, who had gotten out just seconds before the combustion. When his eyes met yours he began to stagger towards you, but was unable to go very far due a burning beam falling in front of him. The church was split in two; you've never felt farther from him.

"_The lieutenant's name…" _ His thoughts were like ice in the flames.

Separated by a wall of fire, Jasper was trapped. Carlisle's arms braced you and began dragging you away from your husband. You screamed and screamed but not even you could hear yourself. You thrashed against the force leading you away. Hot tears flowed down your face.

"_I love you." _ Those words never meant as much as they do now.

Even in his crisis, his eyes were soft. Even walking the line of fate, he smiled.

Seeing his demeanor made you weak, allowing Carlisle to pry you from the building. Your crying rang out for miles. So much pain ran though you and no one was there to rescue you from this eternal descent.

You heard his voice in your mind once more. And you'll never forget that name as long as you live.

As you writhed, the church collapsed in on itself and the fire closed its remains in its grip.

You dropped to your knees as the rain drenched you.

Numerous jagged snaps volted within your body, your hips and ribs cracked apart.

A rush of blood burst from your swollen belly and gave off the sensation of drowning.

As you drifted away all you could feel were the distressed kicks of your baby.

..._beep…beep…beep…_

_The repetitive noise floated in and out of your head, you felt so much lighter, you had no idea where you were. You could have sworn you were finally dead. Or maybe you only wished it. You felt a cold weight press on your forehead._

"_Edward?...Can you hear me?" _

"_Carlisle?" You muttered weakly._

"_Edward?" You turned your head._

The light pooled your vision forcing you to blink several times.

"Daddy, watch this!"

You smiled and turned around; the cool scent of the forest surrounded you.

"Come on, let's go home Noah."

"_Name him Noah."_ That's what Jasper had asked for all that time ago.

"But you promised." He said not letting you leave yet.

"Okay, just once."

The sunlight submerged the clearing of the dense forest, Noah's golden hair swayed in the breeze as he wrapped his little hand around a wilted plant, the moment he touched it the life returned and the plant thrived once more. Seeing that he revived the plant, he proudly smiled his father's smile. You saw Jasper in Noah everyday, his hair, his smile, his face, even the way he'd brighten up when those around him were happy. He stood up and ran to you, his skin was white as snow and just as cold, and his eyes were the color of a sunset. He wasn't like other children, you even laughed at the very thought of the son of two vampires being normal, though he did age, it was at a snail's pace. He'd been four years old for a little over eight years now. But it was easy to convince humans that he was just small for his age. You never would have thought that something so small could mean so much, though he relied on you and saw you as a fearless hero, you believed you needed him even more, and he was sent to rescue you. Your son bolted towards you at a startling speed even for a vampire and wrapped his arms around you neck. Laughing as you scooped him up. You paused, a deep happiness washed over you.

"Daddy!" Noah grinned reaching over your shoulder.

"There you are." You said gladly, turning around your eyes met his.


End file.
